ratchet's new partner
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: rachet's world gets turnd upside down when he acdently super charges the ground bridg and meets kiki. a lonly girl from a world where transformers was a tv show and she was a fan girl. see how it unfoldes when ratchet has too look after the young girl.
1. Chapter 1 the lonly fan gir

Chapter 1 lonely fan girl

Kiki was not the most normal girl. Although who could blame her, she came from a long line of performers. She was raised to be different, and Kiki loved it. Well most of the time that is. Right now she hated it and wished that she could actually fit in for once.

"Why am I such a nerd," Kiki cried, smashing her face into her pillow. She was lying on her bed face down. She turned her head and grabbed a plastic grocery bag that she had place on the bed before she left for school that morning. Sitting up she open the bag and rummaged threw it. Pulling out two transformers prime action figures, she held them to her chest and laid back down on her side. One was a red and weight atoubot named Ratchet the other was a beast hunters red and blue atoubot named Optimums prime.

"Yes I'm upset I had the worst day ever at school. It was first day in a new school in a new state and it was a disaster," she thought out loud. In her mind the two figures she held where trying to comfort her and calm her down. Her imagination always got away with her and to her the two where at her bed side.

"I don't belong here I really don't," Kiki said look down coming back to realty. "You know I'm jealous of the kids," she dove into her bag pulling out three more figures. They where the three kids from transformers prime who hanged with the atoubot. "you three are lucky you get to be with the bots, learn from them, and have great adventures with them too. If only I was there too I would be Ratchet's partner and I would be able to pierce threw his shell. He would be soft on me and teach me everything about cybertron. Optimums would teat me like a little sister and I would impress them all with my smarts and skills. I would even be BFF's with the three of you," she sighed as she put the three kids back in the bag. Shortly after the other two followed. She then grabbed the bag and pulled it closer.

Kiki pulled a blanket over her and the bag she held close and fell asleep. She was quickly woken up by a light that was all two familiar to her. It was a ground bridge from transformers, but was it a dream. She got up with her bag still in her hand. Her eyes where heavy and her head ached but she still stumbled into the bright light.

Kiki to tired to lift her head stared at the ground as she venturing further threw the tunnel of light. As she came near the end se collapsed to the floor. Before she closed her eyes she thought she saw the servos of ratchet. Then she black out and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 the bots and the fan girl

Chapter 2 the bots and the fan girl

Kiki started to wake up again her eyes opened slightly, just enough to see a blur of colors. She was able to process the sounds around her and listen to what people where saying.

"Optimums what are we supposed to do with her," a red an weight blob spoke. "Old friend lets wait till she wakes so we can ask her a few things then we will decide," a blue and red blob replied. "I'm awake what do you want to ask," Kiki sat up and rub her eyes. When she finely was able to see what was around her, her eyes widened.

She couldn't believe her eyes at all. She was in the atoubot's base from transformers prime. "I must be dreaming yes I have to be," she chuckled as she pinched her self. "OW! That hurt which means this isn' G!"

"um are you all right there," the red and weight blob was now a bot. this bot Kiki new and it was her favorite.

"yes I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming"

"well that's fine I guess I'm ratchet your name is"

"Kiki and I know that"

"You do?," ratchet looked confused. The bot next to him was red and blue which was optimums patted his friends shoulder. "Now Kiki how you found the ground bridge," optimism smiled. Kiki thought for a moment, "I was asleep when I was awoken by the light the ground bridge. I walked threw it because I was half asleep and I though it was a dream." "Hmmmm I guess when I tried to super charged it, it didn't activate to one of are past locations but a new one all together," ratchet explained. "Um I think it went to a different dimension al together," Kiki added. "What do you mean," ratchet tilted his helm side ways. "Well I think that because where I'm from you guys are an awesome TV show that I love to watch," Kiki looked around to study every ones face plate and they where priceless.

"How is that possi….," optimums was cut off. "How do we even know if she is telling the truth," ratchet smirked. "I can prove it I know you the medic racket, he's the leader optimums prime, the femme over there is Arcee, the yellow and black is a scout named bumble bee, the green giant is a wrecker named bulked, the other wrecker is wheel jack, the weight red and blue one is smoke screen, and the fiver humans are Jack, Miko, Raph, agent Fowler, and June which is Jacks mom. I also have action figures in this bag," Kiki boasted, grabbing the bag that she brought with her. She pulled out the two she had before she fell asleep.

"Ratchet can you send her back?" the prime ask while examining one of the figures. "No I don't know how I was able to get to her world in the first place bringing her back will be near impossible," the medic growled.

"Ok then Kiki will stay here at the base with us and Kiki scants you know us you can chooses your garden."

"Really then I choose ratchet defiantly!"

"WHAT! That's not fair I though I was goanna get my own human partner,' smoke screen whined. His arm crossed and a frown on his face plate. "no offence but I would rather hang with ratchet here besides do you want to be stuck at the base all day," Kiki smiled.

"Then it is agreed ratchet will look after you Kiki," optimums glared at ratchet. Ratchet mumbled a few complaints and sighed. "Ratchet don't worry it wont be that bad I promises that I won't annoy you," Kiki giggled. "Yeah fat chance he is a big grouch good luck with him," Miko yelled from the couch. "Miko that ant true besides I like a challenge," the young girl smirked.

cument here...


	3. Chapter 3 shes not normel

Chapter 3 she is not normal

"Ok Kiki question time where do you live? What is it like? What types of music do listen to? What color do you like best? How old are you? And out of the three of us which is loved by your world most?" Miko ranted. Jack shook is head, "Miko I'm pretty sure she understood noun of that." "I live in Wisconsin just moved there. I'm fifteen and it's really cold. I listen to any type of music depends on the song. I love blue and purple. Let's see I think Raph because he is able to help ratchet with the Tec and he doesn't get in the way a lot." Kiki replied completely ignoring Jack's comment. Miko crossed her arm it was obvious that she wasn't happy about the last part.

"Oh come on Miko a least she can understand you," the green wrecker tried not to laugh. Kiki's attention was grabbed by the medic who was walk of to some where. She quickly got up and followed the grouchy bot.

They came to the med bay which is some where Kiki had never seen. She climbed up to ratchets desk and sat down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the medic nearly fell onto his bumper.

"I wanted to hang out with you beside they never show the med bay in the show."

"Why are you doing this to me cant you be out with the other kids"

"No there boring and I wanted to hang with you"

"You are one determined brat aren't you"

"I'm am not a brat I just like you better you way cooler then the others and you are smarter and i can have a good conversation with you."

"I see why this place isn't filled with geniuses but Raph is why not talk with him."

"Well he is smart with computers and what not I want more of a verity which would be easy with you."

"You think so do you well I'm not that good with earth things so your out of luck."

"Well duh I know that but you know a lot of cybertron and I do to. Of course you know more than me, but I want to learn more"

"You are not normal you know that."

"Tell me about it In my world I'm surrounded by morons who cant tell the difference between flirting and being friendly."

"Is that so well that's the first time I heard that out of a teens mouth," the medic laughed. "Yeah I'm not brain washed by the government like most kids my age and I still have no right. My poor America is being run right into the ground, but enough about my world tell me about cybertron." The medic growled and waved her away, "I'm busy I don't have time for that right now go away." "Only if you promise to tell me later." Ratchet shook his helm, "not going to happen." "Then I will sit here and watch you work." Ratchet sighed and threw his servos into the air, "fine you win now go." "Yes thank you Ratchet thank you so much latter then bye, bye," Kiki jumped up and down for joy as she left. "She is not normal," ran threw Ratchet's processor.


	4. Chapter 4 miko meet transformers fanfic

Chapter 4 Miko meet transformers fanfic

Kiki walked back to the main room and plopped down on the couch in between Miko and Raph. "So Kiki you watch the show right what kind of fan are you," the teenage girl nudged her new friend.

"Well I am classified as a "fembot_"_ which means I really love the show. I have seen every episode own some of the figures and read slash Wright a lot of fanfic." 

"Fanfic what kind of fanfic and what parings"

"Miko there are a whole bunch some with OCs and others just with other charters, although there are a few famous parings out there."

"Really who, who tell me," Miko jump up and down in excitement. The bots that where around looked over in curiosity. " well there's optimums and megatron, bumble bee and optimums, ratchet and optimums, starscream and megatron, starscream and knock out, knock out and ratchet, knock out and break down, wheel jack and bulkhead, sound wave and megatron. That's just of the top of my head." Every jaw dropped. Kiki laughed so hard she fell to the floor.

"Your world sounds awesome I want to go there."

"Oh no Miko that ant goanna happen."

"Awe come on bulk don't you want to read what you and wheel jack do in her world"

"MIKO! That's just wrong," the wrecker blushed. "Yeah I don't think I want to read fanfic," the young boy curled into a ball. "Raph not all fanfic is bad like Miko suggest there are really cute ones." The boy looked at Kiki, "like what." "Well there are really good ones about your friendship with bee." Miko snickered, "oh yes I can see it Raph and bee sitting K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Raph hid his face which had turned completely red. He wasn't the only one bee had a look of horror crossed his face plate. "MIKO THAT'S NOT FUNNY STOP IT," the bot beeped and whirled.

"Wow bee I can understand you," Kiki giggled as she try to calm down the twelve year old. "But," Kiki continued, "There are some like that." "WHAT!" Raph shot up, "you're not serious." Kiki realized she said the wrong thing and sarcastically replied, "no of course not." Raph smiled totally oblivious to what she hinted at.

"So Kiki what kinds do you Wright?" the question stunned Kiki has she tried to remember. "hmmm dose little Mrs. smiles got a bad side," Miko gave Kiki a devilish look. "No, no, no I write mostly about friendships and cool adventures nothing like that. I couldn't I wouldn't," Kiki vigorously shook her head. She was redder than Raph and look like a tomato. Every one laughed and the now flustered girl.

The laughter was shortly ended by the proximity sensor alarm going off. Kiki smirked. She knew who it was and was ready. She had planed out what to say for years and now she was going to get a chance.


	5. Chapter 5 the agent

Chapter 5 the agent

Kiki skipped to the elevator. "Um Kiki that's probably agent Fowler so you probably don't want to stand there," warned jack. "Yeah I know that's why I'm here I want to be the first thing he see when he come out of that elevator." Kiki leaned up against the rail and smirked.

"OPTIMUS WHAT IN THE NAME OF UNCLE SAM ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE. I HAVE GOTTEN SEVRULE REPOTS OF GIANT ROBO SITINGS." The furious agent walked in. Kiki crossed her arms, "why are you yelling you have no real right to if you think about it."

"Excuse me what are you taking about."

"Well they risk there life saving this planet and try there best not to be detected yet you treat them like there criminals."

"I …. well …. Wait WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS."

"Gosh your yelling at me for no reason what kind of guy are you."

"WHO IN THE SAMS BEARD ARE YOU?"

"I guess you don't know your manners. I'm a human been and you should treat me as such. Also I am Kiki and its nice to finally meet you."

"Well Kiki how on earth did you find this place."

"GroundBridge appeared in my room."

"And you went threw it."

"Well sure in my world or if you're a teen but I was also half asleep"

"Your world?"

"Oh forgot to mention I'm from a different dimension."

"PRIME YOU BETTER HAVE….," fowler was interrupted. "There you go aging yelling in isn't his fault the bridge did it by total accident. Aren't you supposed to be the adult?" Kiki gave him her you know you can't win look. By this time ratchet had came into the main room. He watched the teen and chuckled lightly to him self.

"Well you have to come with me you have no right.."

"Is this still in America?"

"Yes"

"That means I do have the right unless you want to take me to court and explain why I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well… um ..."

"Thought so, besides the bots are more suitable to protect me then you."

The agents lost for words looked at the young girl in amazement. "Well I think I just melted agent Fowler's brain," Kiki giggled. With a look of confusion and shock agent Fowler left.

"YES I FAINILY GOT TO SAY THAT TO HIM!" Kiki yelled as she did a silly little victory dance. Ratchet turned to optimus who stood beside him and whispered onto his audio receptor. "She is going to be a handful isn't she?" "We will se old friend we will see," optimus chuckled patting the medics shoulder plating.

AN: hey guys thanks for the reviews and stuff. im really happy you like the story and I hope I can keep up with your expectations. if you have sugestions i would love to here it. ok hope you enjoyed my story and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 sweet dreams

Chapter 6 sweet dreams

The night came and the time read eleven o'clock. "It's getting late we should get you kids home," Arcee noted. "Aw come on," Jack, Miko, and Raph whined. "But Kiki gets to stay doesn't she," Miko frowned. "Well we can't get Kiki home I'm sure she would love to but she can't," Smokescreen shook his helm. "Since when did you start making scents," bulked chuckled.

Kiki brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I just remembered that. They must be so worried. I can't get home or even call," a tear rand down her cheek. "What I didn't mean… I was just… pleas don't cry," Smokescreen servo covered his face plate.

"Its okay Smokescreen you where trying to help. Where's ratchet I?" Kiki tried to smile.

"He went to his quarters about two hours ago why?"

"Do you think you can show me where it is? You can wait till the kids leave if you want sense Arcee, bulk, and bee are taking them I guess you have to be my tour guide."

"I can show you come on," he put Kiki on his shoulder plate and wave good by to the others. "Have a good night guys see you tomorrow. Now lets find that room." Smokescreen turned down a long hallway.

When they arrived to there distention smoke screen put Kiki on the floor. "The light was on so he was probably not in recharge," Kiki thought. She thanked her guide and waited for him to leave before she opened the door.

"Um Ratchet hello are you asleep," Kiki walked into the lighted room. Ratchet was sitting at his desk. He nearly jumped up to the ceiling when he her Kiki's voice. "By the all spark you got to stop doing that," the bot sighed. "Sorry but I thought it was later and you could tell me about cybertron. The other kids are gone so can I stay here or are you busy." Kiki stood trying to give Ratchet her best puppy dog eyes. "Well first you have to tell me how in the name of primes you can make agent fowler shut his mouth like that." Ratchet picked up Kiki and put her on his berth. She chuckled and sat in her cress cross apple sauce style.

"Well that's easy remembered how I told you I'm not brain washed."

"Yes I do recall that."

"Because of that I can come up with anything to prove my point. I'm really creative so I think creatively. Then I touch base on the reason why he would think he was right and show how they where invalid. Thus making the victim shocked and enables them from saying anything. It is quite simple if you know what and how to say it."

"So you just out smart him?"

"Basically yeah"

"We need some one like you around then because he is just a helm ach."

"Now cybertron," Kiki yawned. "Looks like your tired," The medic laughed. Kiki shook her head, "no I'm not my brain just needs to cool down." Ratchet tilted his helm to the side ways. "it is a joke there's a theory that we yawn to cool are brains down cool right," she yawned once again.

Ratchet picked her up and he slid onto the berth. He sat the young girl on his chest plate.

"Now the story of cybertron starts with a great war."

"Like most things do"

"Right Kiki like most things do. Now it was an even battle between primus and unicorn, until primus created the thirteen primes. With them they had won and the unconscious titan drifted away. Primus went to sleep as well but in the core of cybertron. He left the primes to make a great civilization on this planet….," Ratchet looked down and the young girl was curled up asleep, he placed a blanket over them and fell slowly into recharge.

(AN: hey guys i have been waiting to writ this. i hope you enjoy it. please tell me what you think and give ideas becuse i would love to hera them. thanks for reading and following and faving. you make me happy 3.


	7. Chapter 7 rode trip

Chapter 7 rode trip

Kiki stretched and slowly got up. "Good morning Kiki sleep well," Ratchet held out his servo. "Yes I …. I am sorry I dint meant to fall asleep on you," Kiki said as she climbed onto his servo. "Well that's alright as long as you got to sleep well. I do have to deal with you the rest of the day." Ratchet was obviously tired.

Ratchet placed Kiki on his shoulder plate. He carried her to a big kitchen. "The small cabinets over there are full breakfast food. I don't think you ate anything yesterday so you probably need something." Ratchet pointed to the cabinets behind Kiki. A growl came from her stomach, "I think your right."

Kiki opened the three cabinets that had been behind her. She found pop tars, cereal, pancake mix, and some mini muffins. "Do you have a toaster any where?" she held out a thing of pop tarts. "What's a toaster?" Ratchet wasn't really listing. "What ever I'll just eat them like this hmmmm maybe with some mini muffins. Look blue berry that my favorite," Kiki grabbed a small bag with the words mini muffins written all over it.

Ratchet left and shortly returned with two energon cubes. He sat down at a cybertron size table with matching chairs. Kiki climbed up and sat on the table eating her less then healthy meal.

"So Ratchet do you want me to clean the base today so you can work." Kiki asked as she studied a muffin.

"Well actually Optimus thinks I should get out of the base today. Stretch my wheels and what not, so I was put on patrol to day."

"That seems fun you get to see earth a bit more."

"That means I have to take you remember."

"I do recall that," Kiki chuckled

"That also means you can teach me a bit about earth unless you know less then me."

"I actually know alto more than you think."

"I know you aren't brain washed like other kids."

"No I just watch a lot of educational TV and I pay attention in school."

"So you ready for a rode trip then."

"Bring it on Ratchet, bring it on."

The two smirked at each other and headed towards the door. Ratchet transformed and opened his door. Kiki hoped in and they where off. They started driving around jasper Nevada's terrain.

"You see the rock formations are made by erosion basically. Erosion is when force slowly take something away from something such as rock."

"Fascinating to gravity, wind, water all had apart of that."

"Oh yes and look at that bird in the sky, it's a hawk. They cab get up to 70 miles per hour when they dive. They also have pretty sharp talons. Those sharp weapons can tear through human flesh easily."

"How dangerous why haven't you try to get rid of them."

"Because it would kill are ecosystem by an over population of mice and rats and other things it eats."

Ratchet suddenly swerved. He was getting shot at from the air. "Ratchet what's going on," Kiki clenched Ratchet's door handle. The BAM! They where rammed from behind. "Kiki it's a deceptecon attack," Ratchet said trying hard to focus on the cons and Kiki at the same time.

"Come on don't you want to talk doctor to doctor."

"That must be knock out right ratchet which it's probably star scream in the sky."

"KIKI KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!"

"Oh did you here that star scream Ratchet has a pet of his own."

"Yes what was its name Kiki I think I heard?"

"Kiki don't worry ill keep you safe just stay down."

"Right don't worry I will be fine. Focus on the cons not me. Besides you haven't lived unless you have been attacked by deceptecreeps."

Ratchet called for backup but he knew that they won't get here quick enough. Right now it was just him and Kiki. Star scream lunched anther missile hitting near the passenger side. The side that Kiki was on.

(AN: aww im so mean leaving you at a cliff like that. i dont think this was my best chapter sorry. i hope you enjoyed it. thanks for evry thing bye.


	8. Chapter 8 somthing sparked

Chapter 8 something sparked

RATCHET'S P.O.V

Star scream was shooting from the air knock out from behind. The last one was close. Then it happen, I was grazed by a missile. But when it exploded I don't know why I did but I did. I called her, her name, and when I said it was filled with worry. Not just usually worry it was different.

"KIKI, KIKI CAN YOU HEAR ME," but she didn't respond. "NO, NO PRIMUS NO," I tilted my review mirror to see her. Kiki was laying limp, but I could feel her warmth on her seat. She was still alive she had to be I don't know why but I needed her to be.

"did you hear that knock out I think we hurt his little pet."

A ground bridge opened up and optimus stepped out. "OPTIMUS KEEP THE BRIDGE OPEN I NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE," I scream as loud as my voice box could. I don't know why but I needed to ask later and get Kiki to safety.

Optimus moved as he aimed for the con in the sky. "OH SCRAP KNOCK OUT RETREAT," I heard the jets scream as I drove threw the bridge. I came in and agent fowler walked in. "FOWLER HURRY KIKI GET HER AND LAY HER DOWN ON THE BERTH OVER IN MY LAB," I opened my door and agent fowler did as told. I quickly transformed and ran to my lab.

"I will call Nurse Darby she will know what to do," agent opened his phone and dialed the number. I tried to help but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her. I could only stand there frozen.

Nurse Darby shortly after agent fowler put his phone back in his pocket. "Ratchet what happened who it is," she stepped out of her car. "Kiki her name i... is Kiki, she is this pale normally so I think she still has a pulse," I tried too look away.

As the nurse examined Kiki I heard her groin. "Ratchet where I am," Kiki stretched her arms out. "Kiki your awake," I tried to hide my excitement.

"Kiki is fine although should rest for a bit more," nurse Darby packed up her bag. As she got into her car i had to ask "was she harmed at all."

"She just suffered from an anxiety attack and past out from the sound of the missile."

"Wait what do you mean anxiety?"

"That's when some one has irrational fears. Kiki showed systems by how she was trembling and her pulse was abnormally fast showing signs of being scared. Ratchet what I need you to do is keep her calm. If her anxiety was that bad is will be easy for her to have anther attack."

"Yes thank you I will make sure she stays calm."

When I walked back Kiki had fallen asleep. The ground bridge opened and optimus walked threw. He sported Kiki and look at me. His optics where filled with worry. The worry was different then mine. I couldn't put my finger on how but it was.

"Don't worry she is fine just sleeping for now."

"And how are you, you seemed a little shaken up."

"I, I don't know. I only met her yesterday and she's a human. Why dose my spark feel this way? Something happened last night when she fell asleep. She was so warm she was smiling. What is going on?"

"Old friend I'm not sure perhaps this is something you need. You seemed to be smiling last night as you where in recharge. Your light was on so I thought you where awake I turned it off when I saw you in recharge."

"So did you want to tell me something last night then?"

"Yes and I told you this morning."

"And that turned out great"

I sat down next to Kiki and Optimus left to some where. I dint care I wanted to be by her. Why was this happing? It had only been one day. Last time I heard of some one falling in love for one day they both died. Romeo and Juliet was it. Shack sphere was the writer. That didn't have much meaning to anything. "Did something sparked in me," ran over and over in my processor.

I lend forward onto the berth. I wanted her to wake up. I wanted to laugh at her funny weird comments. I wanted not to worry but learn more of earth from her. Yes I knew I had to learn for her. "something sparked," I mumbled.

(An: okey hope you liked it. not shure how well this one is. i aslo wont be able to write more over the wekwnd. sorry your going to have to wait till monday. thankes for evrything. i love writing for you guys.


	9. Chapter 9 Miko's love advice

Chapter 9 Miko's love advice

No P.O.V

Ratchet was in the lab watching over Kiki. She was still asleep so he decided to work on the synthetic energon. He heard noise in the main room. He remembered that he had been with Kiki for a couple hours before the cons attacked. The others must have been on patrol and Optimus was on the monitor. By now the kids where out of school and hanging at the base.

"Um ratchet where is Kiki?" Miko poked her head into the room. Raph and jack shortly followed behind. "Yes she is on the berth asleep so be quote I don't want you or wake her. She needs to rest. I can't have you giving her an anxi…." Ratchet trailed off when he realized what he was about to say.

"That was weird," the three walked back to the main room.

"So did you find Kiki?"

"Yeah bulk but Ratchet wouldn't let us talk to her. He was acting weird"

"Well Miko maybe Kiki got him angry."

"He is probably right Miko come on lets just play games. Come on Raph me and you first round Miko can play winner."

"Yeah that sounds fun count me in."

"No it was different. …. My Miko alarm is going off."

"Your what?"

"Miko alarm bulk. I know something is up I'm going to find out." Miko ran off, heading toured the lab.

She arrived and went into super stealth mode. She tip toed to the base of the berth and sat down. "Oh Ratchet I'm sorry I fell asleep again. I didn't mean to scar you if I did. My fears some times get better of me." Miko could hear Kiki perfectly.

"Kiki I'm glad you're awake. Don't worry I am just glad your safe. Nurse Darby told me that you had anxiety attack. She could tell by how you where responding apparently, so she told me not to worry about it."

"Was it that obvious I'm sorry I must seem like such a little kid because of that." Tears filled her eyes, "I am awful aren't I? I'm such a big mistake. Anxieties depressions even a learning disability. Every thing possible is wrong with me. I am a freak that why I wanted to be hear. I thought all of that would disappear I would be happier. But some things will never change." Kiki tried to hide her face from Ratchet. It was red puffy and covered with tears.

"Kiki who told you any of that? You are one of the weirdest people I have met, but one of the greatest too." Kiki looked at him wiping her tears away. Ratchet looked away he couldn't look at her like that. Here eyes where bluer then his. Her eyes are beautiful when she cried. He just couldent take that. It jabbed his spark to much.

"I'm sorry for going on like that. I tend to beat my self up after I feel like I did some one wrong. My biggest fear is losing any more friends. Thanks for calming me down. Can I go on the roof for a bit I need some fresh air?"

"Of course here let me help you down. I … I mean if that's ok. You can get down by your self if you want."

"Um it's pretty far down I don't think I can. Thanks for the laugh," Kiki giggled as she climbed onto Ratchets servo. He let her down and she walked away. Ratchet began to blush and put his hand on his chest.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Miko jumped out of her hiding spot. "my Miko alarm is never wrong, now I know why it was going off."

"Miko what where you doing?"

"I was snooping duh."

"Yes I can see that."

"Now I know why you are acting weird."

"Ok fine you got me I …. I … I have what you humans call it a crush on Kiki."

"Oh I thought it was about her anxieties."

"What your joking right?"

"Nope but now I know the truth." Miko gave a devilish look, "which means you have to let me help you."

"What is in it for you?"

"Help with my math home work for a month"

"Fine I know if I say no you would do the unthinkable no reasoned to fight it."

"Good bot lets star are first lesson shall we."

"Be my guest."

"Ok first thing you have to be a good listener and you need to pay attention to her need and her wants. Find out what she likes, dislikes and her don't care at all for. Never ever tell her she's wrong."

"But what if she is."

"Just doesn't it annoy girls when we are told we are wrong. Unless its about how we say where fat or ugly then you can say where wrong. Give her a special nick name only you call her. Flirting is very big thing. If you do it wrong it all goes down the hill. Then you need a wing man."

"What is that?"

"It is some one who talks to the girl you like and sees if she's interested in you and drops hints of how you would be a cool fit for them. I can fulfill that role."

"Ok got it wing man."

"Good now last thing is dating wise. Where would you take her on the first date?"

"Um find what her favorite thing is to do and take her there."

"Perfect I think that's all for to day. Tomorrow we star Miko's lovy ,dovy boot camp. It's Saturday so we have the whole weekend to work on it." Miko slowly walked away. Ratchet covered his face plate with his servo, "what did I just get into"

(AN: hey guys i got home early so i have a new update. i hope you enjoy it. i hope it also makes you laugh. i know it made me when i wrote. kk love you all thanks for all the suport.


	10. Chapter 10 welcome to Miko's boot camp

Chapter 10 welcome to Miko's boot camp

After the kids left, and Kiki was asleep on the couch ratchet decided to recharge. He was woken next morning from the sound of Miko's booming voice. "KIKI ITS GONNA BE SO FUN TODAY WE ARE HEADING TO THE POOL," Ratchet poked his head in the main room to see what she was talking about.

"So Kiki you seem to be my same size so if you want you can borrow one of mine."

"Thanks Miko that kind of you."

"Ok so I have two here. I think this cute pink, two piece is for you. You would look totally cute and it shows of that cute figure you have. Then I have this blue one piece. It has a cool deigns but you probably like the pink one better," Miko held out to swim suits. The pink two piece was very small. It had ruffles around the bottom piece's waist band. The blue one piece was simple. It was a royal blue with a turquoise trim. It had beading around the V-shape neck line.

Ratchet blushed at the thought of Kiki wearing the pink one. "What was Miko trying to do to me," he thought. "Did she forget today's boot camp? Maybe it is better that way. Beside Kiki would look cute in that pink swim suit."

"OW," a clatter came from be hind Ratchet. "Miko are you ok," bulked voice was trying to hide a laugh. Miko who was on the ground grabbing her ankle nodded. "But I think I sprained my ankle better stay off it. Sorry I won't be coming swimming with you guys. Kiki try one on before you guys go pleas. I want to see which one you like best." She threw the swim suits to Kiki. She nodded and headed to the bath room to change. Ratchet stepped out and acted like he just woke up.

"Good morning what are you guys doing here so early?"

"Well we where all going to go to the pool today, but I sprang my ankle so I will stay here. Bulk you're staying to right," Miko winked.

"Yeah no point in going if Miko is here."

"So what do you think," Kiki walked out in the one piece.

"Aw you choose the one piece."

"Yeah I don't wear two pieces there not really my thing."

"w … w …well y… you look *cough, cough* r-r-really c- cu … good in that Kiki." Ratchet turned away to hide his blushing face plate.

"Thanks Ratchet." Kiki started to giggle, "Who knew a bot like you could blush."

"Well its not his fault you look super K-W-A-I-I."

"Thanks Miko. Hey do you have a towel and a cover up for this."

Miko nodded and tossed some basket ball shorts, a big t- shirt, and a fluffy blue towel. "Well bye guys have fun," Miko waved. Kiki out the cloths on and jumped into smoke screen and drove off.

Miko jumped up and turned to ratchet. "now we can start. By the way I told bulk so he can help me with the boot camp." "Miko you said…." "I said I was going to help you never said I wasn't going say anything," miko interrupted the angry medic.

"So Solarran primes kiss has finally fallen on you."

"Um bulk what dose that mean."

"It's like your cupids arrow. That ratchet got shot with."

"Will you silence your vice box before I do it for you."

"Cool it ratchet you should control your temper before you scare Kiki."

"Bulk is right girls are sensitive and yelling at them could destroy them."

"Im sorry I am just nerves."

"THEN DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY. GIRLS LOVE GUY WITH COFFDENCE AND WHOS WELL IN SHAPE. NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE." Ratchet did what he was tolled.

Then he did a few laps around the building until he was sat down for a lesson. "The art of flirting. First a complement, then a joke to break the ice. Now Ratchet pretend bulk is Kiki and try the first two steps."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why not doc that's why I'm here for. I'm the practice doll."

"that's right now do it ratchet or I will spill the secret."

"FINE YOU WIN." Ratchet sighed, "Kiki your eyes are so pretty when you cry. To bad its only that color when you cry."

Miko blew a whistle she had around her neck, "NO , NO , NO THAT WAS NOT A JOKE IT WAS AN INSULT DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY MORE." Miko and ratchet that this was going to be a long weekend.

(AN: hope you enjoyed it. this is just the begining of it. stay tunde to see what ratchet gets him self into. thanks for the suport.


	11. Chapter 11 tough love

Chapter 11 tough love

It hade been about three weeks ago sense Kiki arrived. It was three weeks ago Miko had stated her boot camp on the weekends. It was a Sunday and every one else was out for the Sunday drive that took almost all day.

"Ok Ratchet remember complement her then say a joke then the pick up line. This time let it be not cheesy got it. NOW GO."

"Right um *cough* Kiki did I tell you how well you look in those cloths today? Which reminds me did you here about the crazy kid who made her prom dress out of bottle caps. Yeah heard she was a real topper. You know your laugh is so adorable I would love to here it while I got to know you better." Ratchet held bulks servo and gazed into his optics pretending they where Kiki's eyes. He then turned to Miko, letting go of the green wrecker's servo. "How was that?"

"THAT WAS GREAT! SAY STUFF LIKE THAT AND SHE WILL MELT INTO YOUR SERVOS."

"Really so when would be the right time to say this stuff."

"Wait until Friday so I can get some info, and you know do me wing man stuff. Have you thought of something for the date?"

"Yes there was a horror film playing that she can get scared and cuddle into the seats. She will love it."

"Good all we need is her two say yes and are you going as a different car. I mean an ambulance isn't supposed to be used as a car."

"Yes I have a cloaking devise that will make me look like a cool jeep and a hologram so Kiki doesn't seam like she is alone."

"I am so proud of you Ratchet. Every time I see you two to gather it will remind me of how I brought you there."

Miko acted as she whipped away a tear. Ratchet walked to his room. He was happy. He was going to express his felling to Kiki. He would win here over with everything Miko taught him. She was anther teenage girl after all.

Ratchet decided he would clean him self op a bit threw the week. By Friday he would look sharp for Kiki. He buffed out his old dents then went into recharge.

The next week was one of the hardest weeks ratchet had ever spent on earth. He spent all his energy avoiding Kiki. He didn't want to spoiled anything or slip up some how. He would watch his wing man Miko chat with Kiki from the back round.

Every night ratchet would polish him self a little more, until Friday finally came. He waited until bulk and Miko returned to the base. They met him in his room for the final touches.

"Ratchet you look so awesome just a little more red on your stripes got it bulk."

"Right Miko got it ok I think he is ready Miko is the target in position."

"When you here three stomps that your queue ratchet."

"Right"

Miko ran out into the main room. She sat next to Kiki with her devilish grin. "So Kiki I have a surprise for you." Kiki smiled and sat up, "really." "well only if you are in a good mood. Are you?" Kiki nodded and Miko stomped her foot three times.

Ratchet stepped out. He looked brand new. Fresh new paint no scratches or dents. He walked over to Kiki with a spring in his step.

"Why Ratchet you look like a million bucks. If you weren't weight with the atoubot singe I would mistake you for knock out."

"Thanks but Kiki have I told you how beautiful you look tonight. You know I heard thins funny story that this kid made her prom dress out of old bottle caps, bet she was a topper"

"Ok and that relates to any of this how?"

"It was a joke. Any ways so um I love your adorable laugh and I would love to get to know you better."

"Thanks and ok what do you want to know."

"Not now I was thinking eight to marrow."

"You mean like a date"

"Yes I would love if we went on a date"

Kiki sighed and frowned "sure ratchet"

"YES, YES, SHE SAID YES!" the shiny bot hoped away in joy. "Kiki I have the perfect outfit for you can sleep over at my house I all ready checked it with my host family." Miko grabbed Kiki's arm.

Kiki and Miko immediately rushed off. The next day came and past by very slowly. When the hour finally arrived Kiki walked into the base. She was wearing a satin skirt over some black leggings. On top fitted purple vest over a blue dress shirt. Her hair was straiten and had a blue head band matching her blue shoes.

"Wow Kiki you look great."

"Thanks Ratchet so where are we going tonight?"

"You will see," he transformed and activated his cloaking device. He opened the door and to Kiki's surprise there was a teenage boy seating in the front seat. She got in and sat quietly looking out the window. When they arrived to a drive in Movie Theater Ratchet opened the glove box. Kiki took out the tickets and gave it to the movie teller. She didn't even look at it. They parked at the front. Kiki attached the radio and waited for the movie.

"So having a good time."

"Ratchet what movie are we watching," the movie came on. All Kiki could see was blood and guts. She curled into a ball and hid her face.

"It's that new horror movie if you want you can cuddle into the seat ill keep you safe."

"NO RATCHET TAKE ME HOME I HATE HORRO MOIVES I CANT HANDLE THEM. I WILL HAVE NIGHTMARS FOR WEEKS TAKE ME HOME PLEAS." Kiki began to cry

Ratchet then remembered her anxieties and did as told. When they got back to the base Kiki slammed Ratchet's door. "Ratchet what's wrong with you how inconsiderate. Why are you acting so strange?" Kiki walked of before ratchet could think. "That was just one thing when I show ho well I listen she will feel better." He went to the room Kiki was sleeping in and knocked on the door. It was silent. Ratchet walked off to his room and went into recharge.

(AN: hope you enjoy it. i would love sugestions. also me and my new fanfic buddy are cooking upa new fanfic. so you should read her skylight and smokescreen story. just saying.


	12. Chapter 12 my sweet star

Chapter 12 my sweet star

Kiki P.O.V

Me and ratchet hadn't talked for a month. I'm not mad just well sad. Ratchet had been acting strange. I don't know why. I tried to start a conversation with him, but all he would do was staring at me and agree. Its nice form him to think I'm always right but I know I'm not. Its not the ratchet I remembered. I finally gave up when I said, "I'm going to run away with starscream and knock out. Those guys are way better then any atoubot." Ratchet didn't even hesitate to agree.

I didn't want to see him like that. Trying to be something he is not. I guess it was my fault. If I didn't act like that, exploding showing how fragile I can be. He probably asks me on a date to make me feel better. I was got so mad. At my self I couldn't handle scary movies and I probably hurt his feeling.

Miko sat down next to me.

"So Kiki are mad at Ratchet you seem like you are trying to avoid him."

"I am, but I'm not mad. You see he has been acting weird. I keep thinking it was my fault. He must feel awful."

"Weird how?"

"Well he is agreeing with every thing I say. He only listen and complement me. He is being super nice. Not one bit grouchy, no yelling, no correcting, nothing. It's not him I loved the old him. Where he would chuckled at me and actually debate things. I love debating things. He made me smile when he would ramble on and on. It was cute. I feel like he wont even tell me the truth any more."

"You mean you like that stuff."

"Yeah I'm not your normal girl."

"Will you excuse me for a bit," Miko rush away. I sat there when I heard the sweet sound of Ratchet's voice box. "MIKO!" I followed the yelling to find Ratchet and Miko in the med bay.

"You told me that Kiki would love it if I treated her that way."

"Well I thought she would. You know not all us girls are alike. Besides Kiki is a strange girl."

"Great Kiki now hates me. I will never get to tell her how I feel. I, I, I truly love her. Now I will have to forget that. How could I of been so blind."

"That's not true ratchet. Now I know why you acted like that. Is it true you think of me like that." I revealed my self. I could feel the burning in my cheeks. Ratchet stepped back then smiled.

"By the all sparked are we back to that now."

"Sorry I forgot I was not supposed to do that."

"No I should apologize I really should of well you know been my self. I want to make it better will you go on anther date with me."

"Yes of course tonight I know the perfect place. I will see you when the sun sets. Miko will you help me for a bit to get things ready."

"Wait isn't that supposed to be my job."

"Remember I'm not normal come on Miko lets go." Me and Miko ran of giggling. I gathered a picnic blanket a basket. I put in some chips soda and candy. Tossing in some sandwiches I went to the roof. Miko came up with two energon cubes. She pushed them over to me. "So what is your plane," Miko grabbed my arm. I whispered into her ear and she nodded. "I can do that that's easy."

"Look sun set. Go get him."

"on it," Miko ran to the main room. I waited nervously. I was wearing a a black dressed with a pinks waist tie. Ratchet walked up and I could see his amazement in his optics.

"Kiki this is beautiful. Its called a sun set right."

"Yes here let me set up the picnic would you help by holding those energon cubes." Ratchet lifted them both and watched me curiously. I laid out the blanket and put some of my food out with a soda. me and ratchet began eating. We where laughing and I was waiting for the sun to completely disappear.

When the sun set was over and night had fallen I climbed on Ratchets shoulder.

"Ratchet look up at the sky."

"you have stars on your planet two."

"There stars. And if you look close enough you can fin pictures which are called constellations. You see that one over there they call Gemini. That one is my stare singe."

"So you know a lot about this don't you."

"Yes I love astronomy it's my favorite sciences."

"Is that so. Well then I know a cute nick name I can call you. Unless you don't want one."

"No, no tell me. That is one thing I love are cute nick names."

"ok my sweet star."

I smiled and snuggled into ratchets helm. I was happy. I never wanted for this to end. This moment was perfect. I will never forget this moment. Never forget when he first called me "my sweet star."


	13. Chapter 13 secrets we keep

Chapter 13 secrets we keep

Kiki P.O.V

It has been quite a few weeks sense that date happened. Me and ratchet have been keeping it low profile. I have no idea what every one would say. Miko and bulk are the only two I know, know. Although optimus I have never told ratchet is his good friend.

On warm nights Ratchet and I go star gazing. When it rains I get sick so I am usually sleeping. Ratchet tries his best to take care of me but he is still pretty new at things. His cybertron pride got in the way a lot of the time, but he vowed he would change. I don't think it will happen, but that's why I love him.

Although I can't believe I have been here for this long. It had been what three months. Christmas is just around the corner. I don't know what I want to give Ratchet, but while I was here I learned how to make clothes so I am making Miko a really cute dress. I have been designing cloths to earn money. Miko my little model has sold them for me. Which makes buying something easy. That just was not special enough.

Ratchet walked in with worry in his optics. "Kiki my sweet star." "yes ratchet what do you need. Is something wrong." I stood up nervously. "do you know what you want for Christmas," his helm dipped in shame. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "what ever you get is fine it's the thought that counts I really don't need anything." The medic started to walke away when I decided on something.

"Ratchet wait can I ask you something now."

"anything"

"for Christmas can we tell every one. I think it is about time we stop hiding secrets. We can give it as a gift telling them. But if you want to wait that's fine with me."

"of course we can. I think it's a great idea my sweet star."

"my sweet star. THAT'S IT, THAT'S PEFECT. Um Ratchet can you leave I have an idea that I don't want you to see." Ratchet left with a smile crossed his face plate. I grabbed some paper and stated to sketch. I knew what I could do for him. I can give him a big star plushy with the words "from your sweet star" on it.

Then I remembered how ratchet looked worried like that. He had that look on his face every time he tried to ask me any question. Could he be hiding something?

Ratchets P.O.V

Kiki is amazing that's why I'm afraid to tell her. I figured out how to get her back. I have tried to tell her I end up saying something stupid. Like, "did you designed any new cloths." Or, "it's nice out side today." When she told me what she wanted for Christmas I knew I would give her, her family back.

Now what she was getting me was whole new story. I know it will be great, because she got that look in her eye. That look of "yeah I got this."

No ones P.O.V

The weeks went by and every one was working on last minuets shopping and last touches. Kiki was super hyper and running around just to get out her energy.

They decorated the whole base for to morrow and all the gifts where under the tree. It was near midnight and every one but Kiki and ratchet where asleep or in recharge.

"Kiki calm down you should go to sleep or you will look tired tomorrow."

"I know but I'm just so excited." Ratchet shook his helm. He picked Kiki up and took her to her room. Ratchet meant it he wanted her to sleep. That way he could go to recharge. Tomorrow he was going to lose his love. By giving her, her family that she missed. He was going to make her happy.

Kiki woke up but it was already eight in the morning. She was so embarrassed she had slept in late. She ran out where every one was there waiting for her. Agent fowler gave her a plate of eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

Kiki sat next to Ratchet and rushed to finish. They handed out the stockings and Kiki sat hers down and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet nodded and stood up scoping Kiki unto his shoulders plate.

"Can me and Kiki have everyone's action." All eyes and optics where on them.

"Well ratchet and I have gotten close these past months, and we would like to tell you that."

"Me and Kiki are dating." The room was silent until optimus broke it.

"I am glad for the two of you old friend." He patted Ratchets other shoulder plate. Then agent fowler handed out gifts, or at least tried two. Raph got be a hula girl while bee gave him a new remote controlled car. Bulk gave Miko the new slash monkey CD as he got a new monster movie. Arcee got the new seat cover she wanted and jack got a new helmet.

Ratchet opened Kiki's gift and nearly leaked coolant from his eyes. "Kiki this is wonderful you made it just for me. I don't know what to sat." Kiki smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

(AN:we are coming to the end soon. the end is the next chapter so ope you have loved the story and thanks for all your supourt. hope you like this cahpter and excited for the last.


	14. Chapter 14 Home

Chapter 14 Home

No One's P.O.V

Kiki stood and thought for a moment. "Ratchet I don't thinks that's a good idea. cybertronions don't really exist in my world you may just turn into a human when we get there." Ratchet transformed bake and nodded, "your right I dint think of that come on I'm sure your family will love to see you." Ratchet and Kiki walked threw the bridge and dispread into the light.

When they arrived there where in Kiki's room. "BLANKY BLUE," Kiki yelled grabbing a big blue comforter. She turned to ratchet and blushed. "Kiki what is it," ratchet stared at the red faced girl. "W…we.. well um you look really handsome as a human." The girl healed a hand mirror out, she had grabbed from her dresser. Ratchet looked at him self. He had brown hair with a tint of gray. He had blue eyes with glasses. His teeth where completely Wight they even sparkled. His skin had a bit of stubble but his skin was just a little pale. His nose, and his ears where a little big but it balanced his face.

"well I guess I am," he smiled and put the mirror on the ground. He walked over to Kiki and pulled her into his chest giving her a tight squeeze. She was still shorter then him but just about five inches. "I finally get to hug you and I ca even give you a kiss," he ratchet smiled and kissed her cheek.

Kiki nearly melted in is arms. Then ratchet walked towards the door. "Ratchet wait what if they think you're a kidnapper who kidnapped me. Wait here till I bring them up here so I can prove that it was me." Kiki grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door.

Kiki opened the door and left ratchet waiting. She ran down the stairs and there waiting was her mother father and the two sitters. "Kiki your home we have been worried sick." Kiki's mother hugged her with tears in here eyes. Her father joined in soon after her little sister as well. Her older sister sat on the couch unwrapping a present.

"wait I have to show you something before I tell you what happened pleas come up stairs to my room." They did as told even the older sister. Ratchet was sitting in front of the light of the ground bridge light. "Mom dad that is ratchet believe it or not. You see the ground bridge came threw my room and woke me up. I was half asleep and walked threw. I'm sorry it took so long to get home." A girl who looked a little like Kiki but smaller with darker hair and hazel eyes walked towards ratchet. "If you want you can take her back I wouldn't mind." The girl crossed her arms and looked like she was telling the truth. "She doesn't mean that Kiki did she." Ratchet looked concerned. "I am not sure ratchet she's an actress like me so you can never tell if we lie." Kiki patted his head and looked at her parents. Ratchet stood up and cleared his throat, "Kiki's parents I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get her faster, but I will usher you I wouldn't let any harm come to her. She is a great girl and friend and I'm glad to meet you." Ratchet held at his hand and shook the shocked parent's hands. "well now that I know your safe I well go good by Kiki I will miss you. My sweet star." Ratchet turned around and tears began to fill his eyes.

"RATCHET WAIT! Pleas wait for a moment," Kiki grabbed the red eye ratchet's arm and pulled him back. She turned to her parents and tried to smile, "can I go back pleas. I want to stay with the bots. I know you know the problems I have had here and there better when I'm in there world. I will try to contact you as much as possibly and visit when ever I can, but I fell like I need to be there. Please let me go bake I cant stay here I just cant." Kiki's parent looked at one anther and there eyes was now filled with tears. Kiki began to cry ratchet could tell this was hared and raped his arms around her. "Kiki I and your mother want you to be happy so, but a who different world."

"I know but I need to be there I have to." The parent looked at anther and nodded. "Yes but stay in contact like you promised." Kiki jumped out of ratchets arms into her parents and cautiously thanked them. A smaller girl who looked as if it was a younger Kiki walked up to ratchet. "Hi I'm Kiki's little sister I am three. Promise to take care of big sis." Ratchet hugged the little three year old and then pushed her to Kiki. Kiki gave her little sister a hug and grabbed the blanket she had before. Her big sister left then shortly returned with a rapped box. "Here this was yours just incase you came back which you did take it with you." Kiki placed the box on the ground and gave her sister one big hug. She then took the present and her blanket and walked towards ratchet.

"Ready to go ratchet?"

"Why are you bringing that blanket?"

"Because the one I have been using are freezing."

"Ok so lets go then." Ratchet took Kiki's hand and smiled.

"Ratchet I guess this make me your new partner."

"Yes my sweet star you new title is ratchet's new partner." The two walked back to the base. Where there where greeted by joyful smiles and hugs. Kiki and ratchet smiled and where looking forward to there new life's together. That's is how Kiki became ratchet's new partner.

(AN: ok guys so this was it the last chapter. hope you enjoyed it. now if you like kiki then you should read . From One Dimension to Another it i a crosse over story with Girl Supersonicboy oc sky light is so cool. you should go read it and stuff. thanks for the suport and love.


End file.
